Minha Melhor Amiga
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Draco tem que fazer uma redação, falando sobre a sua melhor amiga...Amizade...


**Minha Melhor Amiga!**

Draco malfoy estava sentado olhando fixamente para um pedaço de pergaminho, onde estava escrito em sua letra refinada apenas uma frase, bem ao centro, ele lia e relia aquela frase que era o tema da redação que a professora Minerva pedira aos alunos do sexto ano.

Ele passou as mãos inconformado pelos cabelos loiros, que estavam na altura dos ombros.

_- Puts que pariu aquela velha chata não tinha algo melhor para fazer? Que tema mais grifinorio! O que, que ela quer? Eu não sei._

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a escrever. Ia primeiro escrever tudo que viesse a mente dele, tudo mesmo, depois ia resolver o que ia entregar pra chata da professora que andava em seus dias de curiosa sobre a vida dos outros. Pegou a pena e fez um encantamento muito útil que aprendera, a pena começou a escrever exatamente cada pensamento de Draco.

Ele leu novamente o que ela havia pedido. Que estava escrito em outro pergaminho ao lado dele.

**Entregue na próxima aula, uma redação que conte algo sobre seu melhor amigo ou amiga, não esqueça de contar como se tornaram amigos.**

**Minha Melhor amiga.**

Até hoje eu não sei como ela se tornou minha amiga, ou melhor, como eu Draco Malfoy me tornei o melhor amigo dela, (juro que eu sou! Pode perguntar pra ela!), mas vamos lá.

Hummm, pra ser bem sincero não sei como eu a conheci, quero dizer não me lembro a primeira vez que nos falamos, preciso de algo pra refrescar minha memória, será que tem algum vinho perdido por aqui? A achei.

Minha primeira frase para ela não deve ser agradável e vice versa, porém acabo de me recorda da primeira vez em que conversamos, sem trocar ofensas, é incrível mais está é uma das memórias que eu tenho mais completa de toda a minha vida.

Nós somos bem diferentes e absurdamente iguais em tantas coisas que eu sinceramente a odiava, os gostos horríveis que ela tem pra algumas coisas ainda me deixam irritado, mas fazer o que! Nós temos que gostar das pessoas como elas são!

Estava eu: lindo e gostoso, andando pelos malditos corredores quando passei por uma escada que ao perceber que eu estava realmente com pressa resolveu mudar de lugar na hora. Sabe como é os homens como eu sempre são atrasados, por estas escadas vivas, elas nos acham tão perfeitos que querem nos manter mais tempo com elas. Eu até acharia a brincadeira dela engraçado em outra hora, porém era um dia em que eu gostaria de descansar e ao invés disso estava eu: lindo indo pra biblioteca, fazer um trabalho da estúpida professora de transfiguração, (nota mental isso definitivamente tem que ser apagado, seu quiser preservar essa epiderme perfeita que eu tenho!!!!), e não tinha nem idéia de por onde começar, afinal minha cabeça estava bem ocupada aquele tempo com outros assuntos melhores, nada se compara com os problemas de cunho vital que eu tenho que fazer agora, (é realmente uma Merda, eu ter que fazer algo pra aquele metido que se chama de lorde só por causa do mais estúpido ainda do meu pai, mas vamos voltar ao assunto principal, minha melhor amiga.), tive que dar uma volta, enorme e me atrasei mais ainda, quando cheguei na biblioteca, fui direto a seção que precisava, lá vai eu: lindo, olhar livro por livro daquelas estantes enormes em busca de um livro sobre transfiguração metal humana (assunto do qual posso dizer que sou mestre agora!!!!).

Estava distraído olhando para a prateleira seguindo a rígida ordem alfabética que ela tinha quando me deparei com um espaço vazio. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza que o único livro que tinha nesta escola falando sobre aquele assunto devia ocupar aquela brecha. (e eu provei isso depois!).

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para aquele espaço, que começou a me mostrar a exata nota que eu teria naquele trabalho, um zero bem redondo, quando ouvi um barulho bem suave (suave demais para o meu gosto, odeio quando ela faz isso.), de alguém virando uma página com calma.

Ergui meus olhos maravilhosos para ter a visão dela, ali parada a poucos metros de mim, seus olhos percorriam as páginas de uma forma, que somente ela pode ser capaz, é tão rápido que senão fosse ela eu duvidaria que ela estivesse entendendo algo que estava escrito, li com calma (pouca, mais com calma.) o nome do livro que ela estava lendo tão interessada.

Era o exato livro que eu precisava!

Era obvio para mim, que aquele dia estava destinado a não ser meu.

Fiquei olhando ela ler o livro, de um jeito que até hoje eu não entendo, eu não estava vendo a garota que eu sempre me esforcei tanto para odiar, e sempre (até aquele dia) odiei, e sim estava olhando para uma garota completamente estranha ao meu olhar, e esqueci as palavras duras que trocamos no outro dia (palavras minhas, lágrimas dela.), e simplesmente a vi como hoje eu sei todos os homens inteligentes a vêem.

Quando acordei de meu devaneio, chegou a meus ouvidos delicados a voz dela, me chamando pelo nome, (acho que foi a primeira vez, que eu realmente gostei de ouvir meu nome na voz de outra pessoa além de minha mãe neste tom calmo e suave.).

- Draco, se você quiser pode ficar com o livro.

Foi essa a frase exata, e eu com todo o meu orgulho idiota e com minha total incapacidade de ser bom com alguém que realmente mereça, acabei sendo o que sempre fui...

Um idiota.

- não preciso de nada de você garota, muito menos de um favor.

Só consegui raciocinar depois, pois primeiro eu realmente precisava da merda do livro, segundo eu havia tido o cuidado completamente inconsciente de não falar algo que pudesse realmente ofende-la.

E ela?

Bom ela foi o que sempre foi, Uma Lady.

- Draco, desculpe-me – Nesta hora me recordo que ela ficou meio vermelha e sem graça. – Malfoy, sei que precisa deste livro para fazer o trabalho, ou quer passar por uma humilhação publica? E se você não sabe este é o único livro.

- pra seu governo, eu sei que não há outro, mas não se preocupe, pode fazer seu trabalho, aliais até me surpreendo de saber que também está atrasada...

Ela ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos que naquele momento eu descobri serem bonitos, e eu pude notar nitidamente uma enorme tristeza neles e não se esqueçam que sou eu: Draco Malfoy que esta falando eu não consigo nem perceber o que as pessoas me falam verbalmente sobre sentimentos, ao não ser que me toquem diretamente muito menos sou capaz de subentender como entendi o que ocorreu naquele dia, só depois descobri que eu sempre consigo saber como ela se sente, basta me esforçar um pouco o que é uma pena, pois ela nem precisa se esforçar para ter um total conhecimento de tudo sobre mim, até do que eu ainda nem sei. Mas não importa, importa que eu percebi, e ao invés de me sentir tentado em repudiar ela, engoli em seco.

E ela respondeu fracamente.

- tive tantas coisas para pensar que não consegui fazê-lo antes.

Ficamos em silencio, eu pensando "não posso dever nada a ela" e ela (fui saber bem depois) em " no que ela estava fazendo".

Minha mão foi em direção ao livro, pois eu sabia que eu precisava muito do trabalho e tinha a noção perfeita que ela podia não entregar mais nenhum trabalho e ainda não teria problemas com as notas.

Foi quando saiu da minha boca sem eu ter controle nenhum, a seguinte frase:

- nós podemos fazer o trabalho juntos...

Ela me olhou de uma forma engraçada e eu se pudesse tinha me estuporado. Logo depois de alguns segundos ela abriu um sorriso fraco e disse claramente um sim! Foi quando eu descobri que se eu estava sendo acometido de alguma loucura naquele momento era um feitiço de longo alcance, pois ela também havia sido atingida.

Andamos em silencio até a mesa mais afastada e escondida da biblioteca abrimos o livro no bendito capitulo em questão e ficamos sem fazer nada, fingindo ler o capitulo inteiro, bom eu fiquei sem fazer nada, pois em questão de minutos logo após ler todas as trinta e cinco paginas da matéria ela começou a escrever em um pergaminho naquela letra redonda e caprichosa dela o trabalho em questão, ela demorou exatamente vinte e oito minutos para escrever um pergaminho com dois metros e cinco centímetros sobre o tema. (meio metro e cinco centímetros além do exigido, pois não sei de onde ela arranjou tanta informação alem das parcas que tinham no livro que dividíamos.).

Ai ela olhou para mim e perguntou - dificuldade em elaborar o texto?

E eu respondi: - imensa.

Ela então se virou para mim e me explicou todo o processo da transfiguração metal humana, de forma simples e concisa.

Foi também quando ouvimos as vozes insuportáveis digam-se de passagem procurando por ela na biblioteca, será que eles não sabem que não podem fazer barulho em um lugar que supostamente as pessoas vão pra estudar?

Ela se levantou vermelha, talvez o efeito do feitiço tenha diminuído, pois eu também compreendi naquele instante o absurdo da situação, e ela se levantou recolheu rapidamente os materiais dela e se foi.

E eu?

Fiquei sentado olhando fixamente o caminho que ela acabara de fazer até que e meus olhos lacrimejaram por falta de piscar.

Foi quando olhei para o meu pergaminho em branco e as palavras dela fluíram em minha mente, quando me dei conta novamente o trabalho estava feito, (não com o metro e meio a mais, só com os cinco centímetros sobrando.).

Terminei de guardar meu material, quando notei um caderno muito bonito com uma capa de couro, ai dei por mim, isto não me pertence, olhando de perto vi que tinha as inicias dela gravadas. Ia abrir o livro, olhei para todos os lados talvez esperando que ela surgisse a qualquer instante, isto não ocorreu. O que também não ocorreu foi eu abrir o livro.

Eu o peguei e guardei dentro da minha mochila, caminhei pelos corredores em direção a ultima aula do dia que era transfiguração, (a própria!) entrei na sala, ela já estava lá sentada, lendo um livro.

Sentei em meu lugar de costume que sempre foi dois lugares depois do dela, (irônico não?).

Não me recordo bem da aula, sei que entreguei o trabalho e fiquei ali sentado sem fazer nada consciente absurdamente do pequeno peso daquele livro dentro da minha mochila, um livro que pelo jeito era o diário dela.

Nele era possível estar todas as informações que eu sempre desejei ter.

Sai da sala correndo e fui para o meu quarto expulsei os dois trasgos que dividiam o quarto comigo e que haviam corrido atrás de mim, e me sentei com ele em minhas mãos.

O desejo retumbante de abri aquele livro me fez ficar duas horas inteiras o olhando, foi quando aquele maldito feitiço voltou a fazer efeito. E fui em busca dela.

Eu Draco Malfoy sai fora do horário por um bom motivo!

Nem hoje eu lembrando disso acredito!

E mesmo sem querer fui procurá-la no lugar certo...

Na biblioteca.

Ela estava procurando atentamente no chão, (como ela sabia que havia o perdido naquele recinto eu não sei.).

Parei e fiquei olhando para ela.

E ela me olhou.

Eu estendi o livro - diário para ela e me virei para ir embora.

Foi quando percebi o olhar triste dela, me desesperei pensando que ela estava triste por pensar que havia invadido a privacidade dela daquela forma, e não suportei isso.

- eu não li nenhuma linha, nem sequer o abri.

E ela abriu um sorriso.

- eu sei.

Fui indo embora quando (eu não estava no meu melhor dia, já falei isso?).

- como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu não estou mentindo? Justo eu que sempre fiz de tudo para te fazer sofrer! E se você tem certeza que eu não li porque está tão triste?

Foi quando ela desabou.

Foi a primeira vez que a vi chorar daquele jeito, em outras vezes que eu a vira chorar era sempre um choro de indignação, de orgulho ferido, mas daquela vez era um choro diferente dolorido como se o coração dela estivesse partido em tantos pedaços que jamais voltaria a bater.

E algo naquele exato momento se partiu dentro de mim também. (talvez a redoma de cristal que me esforcei tanto para criar, tenha descoberto antes de mim, que ali estava alguém que realmente merecia que fosse o real Draco).

Andei até ela e a abracei. Ela chorou por um tempo que pra mim foi longo, e sem entender eu chorei também.

Quando ela se acalmou ela me disse à frase que me fez compreender que havia encontrado nela não uma inimiga como eu sempre achara, mas uma pessoa igual a mim, uma amiga.

- eu sei que você não esta mentindo, não sei por que, mas eu soube. Eu vi no seu olhar. – ela tremeu um pouco, e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – e eu estou triste porque duas das pessoas que eu mais amei na minha vida morreram hoje, e eu nem pude ir me despedir. E eles morreram por que eu os amava.

Ela me abraçou e ficamos calados.

Depois deste dia nos encontrávamos todos os dias sendo nas rondas noturnas quando nos tornamos monitores, ou escondidos na sala precisa, ou nos jardins.

Na época eu ainda não entendia o que eu fazia permitindo ela se aproximar de mim. Éramos inimigos e pelo nosso próprio bem, todos tinham que acreditar nisso, (quer dizer nosso próprio bem, não, mas pelo fato que ainda não sabíamos o que acontecia conosco, a idéia do feitiço ainda pairava sobre nossas cabeças, já que ela ficou sabendo das minhas suspeitas.).

Foi quando no nosso quinto ano um pouco antes do final do ano letivo ela foi atacada, por causa dos malditos amigos dela.

Eu corri até a enfermaria e a vi deitada pálida e machucada e só conseguia pedir para que ela acordasse, esqueci os outros também deitados na enfermaria e fiquei ao lado dela esperando-a acordar, e quando um pouco antes do amanhecer ela com muita dificuldade abriu os olhos eu vi os profundos olhos castanhos dela, ela sorriu e disse fracamente:

- eu sabia...

Meu coração bateu aliviado. E falei nem sei por que com dificuldade também.

- sabia o que?

- sabia, que você gostava realmente de mim.

Eu sorri e quando dei por mim, disse.

- é... Você é minha melhor amiga, eu acho que isso é o tipo de sentimento que não se escolhe, ele apenas acontece.

- as melhores coisas são deste tipo.

Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir, depois disso fui expulso da enfermaria pela chegada de um monte de bruxos que ficaram bajulando o idiota do Potter, quando deviam bajular a minha amiga.

Nela encontrei uma verdadeira mulher, com gostos diferentes dos meus, e infinitamente inteligente. Meiga e batalhadora.

E linda.

Que gostava de mim, mesmo sendo quem eu era, mesmo sendo quem eu sou.

E ela era a minha amiga.

Isto já faz um ano e um mês e quatro dias.

Hoje, quando os dias negros se abatem sobre mim, é a esperança tê-la ao meu lado que me fazem encontrar forças, para lutar contra a sina de meu destino.

Eu tenho que protegê-la.

E o melhor dia da minha vida foi quando eu acordei na enfermaria com o corpo dolorido, após um incidente com metido do Potter e a vi sentada segurando minha mão.

Quando ela abriu os olhos e me viu acordado, ela me abraçou e disse coma voz chorosa.

- eu pensei que tivesse ter perdido, prometa para mim, que nunca mais vai me deixar com tanto medo, eu não posso perder o meu melhor amigo.

E eu disse?

- eu sabia...

Ela sorriu em meio às lagrimas e disse.

- sabia o que?

- que eu seria o seu melhor amigo, e de quem você mais gostaria na vida...

Ela sorriu.

- nem todo machucado você fica menos convencido não é!

- nunca.

Ela me abraçou e na hora me recordo que senti dor, só que eu não me importava. Valia a pena.

Isso faz pouco tempo, e foi assim que nos tornamos os melhores amigos. Esta redação deve está meio piegas e melosa demais, só que é a realidade.

Isto é o que eu posso falar sobre a minha melhor amiga...

Ah, se talvez você ainda não tenha descoberto (meio impossível, pois não há tantas garotas que se encaixem no perfil dela) o nome dela é Hermione.

Hermione Jane Granger, monitora, orgulho da grifinória, aluna modelo e melhor amiga de Draco Malfoy.

Draco leu e releu, realmente achando meloso demais, só que tirando algumas observações sobre a professora em questão, e da parte do vinho, aquela foi à redação que Minerva leu, e a cada linha que lia um sorriso aparecia no rosto sempre sisudo da vice-diretora de Hogwarts.

Assim que terminou de ler a redação de Draco ela pegou um outro pergaminho, este com uma letra caprichosa e redonda.

Nele estava escrito:

**Meu melhor amigo!**

O nome do meu melhor amigo é Draco Lucius Malfoy, monitor, orgulho da sonserina, um bruxo formidável e meu melhor amigo.

E eu nem sei como ou o porquê, mas eu sou a melhor amiga dele, (pode perguntar para ele!).

E foi na biblioteca que tudo começou

Ela parou de ler o pergaminho que já havia lido uma vez e não acreditara e olhou para a turma que praticava um feitiço e percebeu uma troca sutil de olhares entre a aluna modelo de Hogwarts e um dos mais promissores bruxos que ela já conhecerá.

Ela saiu sorrindo da sala...

Pensando que Alvo tinha razão, sempre haveria esperança enquanto as pessoas tivessem coragem para deixar que aqueles sentimentos que não se escolhem, mas surgem tenham espaço para existir.

Na sala Draco piscou para Hermione tendo a certeza que naquele trabalho ele havia tirado nota máxima.

Já que ninguém tinha uma melhor amiga melhor que a dele.

Ele era Draco Malfoy.

**Minha Melhor Amiga ® Vivis Drecco © 11/2006.**

**NT: Essa Short eu fiz meio de brincadeira, apenas para passar o tempo, pois me perguntaram, você sempre faz o Draco e a Hermione como um casal, e eu adoraria que você escrevesse sobre eles como os melhores amigos, e como estou fazendo uma outra fic, de presente para uma amiga, minha e nesta fic eles são amigos, topei o desafio e ai está uma fic, mostrando os melhores amigos que Draco e Hermione podem ser...**

**mas aviso sou fã deste casal e sempre que eu poder eles serão um casal...**

**beijos espero que gostem e se divirtam como eu me diverti escrevendo.**

**Vivis**


End file.
